The Silver Samurai
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: The Yakuza and Burakumin clans have a secret and Kenuichio Harada is about to find out what...but he needs Kurt. Logurt! *Requsted!*
1. The Clan invite

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Wolverine and the X-men in any way shape or from._

This story was requested by RalyenaStarrling; hope you like it. ;)

&&&&&&&&&&

The end of another day slowly drifted by for the once almost forgotten X-men were what one could call a normal day was over.

Logan was packing for yet another trip to head out for a personal mission.

"Where you headed this time?" Logan turned around to face the voice's owner; Rouge.

"I have a few more things to take care of, I'll be back by this time tomorrow." He answered telling her what she wanted to know quickly so not to doodle.

"We're going to miss ya, you know." She remarked leaning against the door frame of where she was standing.

"Just keep each other safe until I return, can you do that?" he asked almost worried.

"Please, we can do that even if you were gone a year." She replied half joking. Logan shot her a playful grin.

Putting on his helmet Logan hoped on his bike, "Take care and if anything happens I'll be back early." With that he zoomed off.

*****

"What do you mean he refuses to join the clan?" a man snapped.

"Wolverine is a loner, he works with no one….the Burakumin clan is no exception." Another stated.

"That damn Badger!" the first yelled slamming his fist on the table. Then something came to mind, "what about that team? The X-men? He works along side them doesn't he?"

"Not fully Sir…he still goes out alone…they are just more like a family friend attachment."

"We need someone with his strength and power to accomplish this mission!" the man said more disappointed then before.

"I'm sure we can find someone else…" the other man replied.

"Like who?"

"The Silver Samurai." The man remarked.

***********

As the sun disappeared and the moon took its place in the sky, a meting was being held in an old warehouse. A man in dark brown, with a matching mask, walked out of the shadows and approached the man he had secretly summoned; Kenuichio Harada.

"I've heard great things about you….Silver Samurai." The man in brown replied.

Kenuichio looked at the man oddly but pleased. "I take you summoned me here for a reason other then chit-chat." He responded.

The man chuckled, "Its come to my attention that you want to find a way to return to the Yakuza, am I right?"

Kenuichio snared, "I'm though with them, banished for pointless reasons, who wants to be part of such a hold back clan anyways?"

"Well what would you say if I was to offer you a placement beside the Yakuza's enemy the Burakumin?"

Kenuichio got wide-eyed. "But it is against the Burakumin code to allow anyone from the Yakuza clan old or new to join such an organization."

The man in brown grinned, "Yes, but I can pull some strings; after all its not like you will back stab the one clan who can truly understand you."

Kenuichio narrowed his eyes, "What's the catch?"

The man shook his head doubtfully, "My, my, The Silver Samurai is suspicious; there is no catch…"

Mr. Harada sneered, "You better not be lying…but in the case your not why would you be so interested in me?"

"I'm glad you asked. We have a take, a tricky one…you are familiar with the X-men, no?" the Silver Samurai raised an eyebrow, "You are not after Wolverine are you?"

The man laughed, "No, but we are interested in one of his friends…."

Kenuichio changed his approach on the subject, "Which one?" was all he asked now with more determination.

The man smiled evilly, "The one who can help us with our gain to power…the _demon_."

_**88888888888888888888888 **_

_So what do you think….good idea? :)_


	2. The first move

As I promised, a new chapter with the cerebration of my internet back. ;D

Also just as an FYI in my mine 'Wolverine and the X-men' comes after 'X-men Evolution' were there all older. ^-^

* * *

Wolverine road until he came to a coffee house, it wasn't his normal spot but it did make a good 'none suspicious' meeting place. He didn't tell anyone where he was going except he had things to do, but he knew the young X-Men knew he was on a mission, after all they were use to him leaving on his own, he'd been doing it ever since they were kids. Good times he missed, but right now he didn't have time to enjoy the memory, he had business to take care of.

Logan walked into the practically empty restaurant.

Back in the corner of one of the booth seats was a man waiting. He had on a outfit of the Yakuza's clan.

Logan walked up and right away snapped. "This better be good, and make it fast, I an't got all day and save your breath if all you have to say is you want me to join your clan."

"I have summoned you here not to recruit you, but to warn you." the man answered.

Logan snorted and sat down. "Warn me about what?"

The man folded his hands on the table. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Go on…." Wolverine pushed.

"It's about the Burakumin clan."

Logan too put his hands on the table. "What about them? And why would you have to warn me about them? I've never had any acquaintance with them."

"They have found a powerful ruby trapped high into the mountains, and they are looking for mutants who can get it for them." The man went on.

"And what would happen if they got it?"

"Lets just say the world as we know it would no longer excise."

This made Wolverine worry, as it would anyone. "How do we stop it?"

The man put his hand to his chin, "By not letting them get a hold of the one thing they need."

"And what one thing would that be?"

"A living sacrifice."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"A Demon sacrifice…." The man went on.

"A demon?..." Wolverine began. "if it's a demon they need then I doubt we have anything to worry abou…" before Logan really finished it was like something clicked. "….KURT!"

The man nodded. "He can easily be used as a substitute."

"You think I don't know that!" Logan growled.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to doubt you like that."

Logan shook his head "Not a problem." Logan then stood up. "I need to get back home."

Nodding the man watched him leave.

#

Kurt teleported down stairs and ran into Kitty and Rouge.

"Hay. Anyone seen Logan?" he asked noticing the upset look on Kitty's face.

"The idiot took off again…like the typical Wolverine." Kitty answered.

"Ah, I see." Kurt replied watching Kitty walk past.

"She still mad at him for messing up that last mission." Rouge remarked.

"So I've noticed…" Kurt answered back. "she really vanted to blow that place up huh?"

Rouge nodded. "She'll get over it sooner or later. So why were you looking for him anyways?"

"I vas looking for him to give him this." Kurt said holding out an envelop.

"What is it?" Rouge asked taking it from him.

"I'm not sure…but it vas addressed to him, and I vasn't about to open his mail."

Rouge looked at it for a moment before noticing something odd about it. "Let's open it and find out what its for." She stated with a worried look.

#

As Logan spade home his cell phone rang.

"What?" he said answering it.

On the other line was the man he had just seen at the restraint.

"I forgot to tell you, the clan may have left you a letter…what ever you do, don't open it!"

#

Rouge took a letter opener and slid it across the top, Kurt watched wanting to see just as much as she did.

#

"What's in it?" Wolverine glowed.

"A powerful powder, one that will put one to sleep for a week!"

#

Rouge tore the envelop open but just as she did a white cloud appeared in the air sending her and Nightcrawler in to a coughing fit before they both passed out cold on the floor.

* * *

Ha! Ha! I leave you here….until next time. ;) Merry X-Mas!

(which will be fast due to internet back up) ~_^


	3. Bring in the Demon!

**Important Note!: **_if there are a few words that seem to be missing a letter, I'm sorry my 'j' and 'n' keys are busted and I have to push very hard on them for them to work. ^^;_

I hope you are enjoying this story Ralyena Starrling. ;)

Warning: this chapter has a graphic part containing rape. ;{ *evil giggle*

* * *

Now worried more then before, Wolverine cracked up the speed on his bike.

As soon as the machine came into sight Logan slashed out his claws and ripped the doors open ready to yell at a few mischievous children. But instead, he found no one.

Getting angry, Logan examined the room. White powder covered the floor with a white envelop laying in the middle of it all.

Picking it up Logan read his name on it.

"Damn Kids…." He growled. Logan suddenly caught a sound coming from the back room.

Walking to the back where the kitchen was Logan heard the odd muffled again but this time louder.

As Logan opened the swinging door, he saw both Kitty and Rouge. Kitty was laying on the floor moaning with a syringe sticking into her side and Rouge was pinned to a chair out cold.

Wolverine helped Kitty up pulling the needle out of her side. "What happened?" he demanded once she was looking at him.

Kitty began to cough before she was able to answer. "They took Kurt…"

Logan went over to Rouge and undid her bonds before lifting her into his arms being careful not to touch her skin.

"Who did?" he growled trying with all his might to stay calm; at least until he got Rouge to a soft bed, he knew she'd be out for a long time; however he wasn't to sure about Kurt.

"I don't know….he was in some kind of samurai outfit and was silver…."

That was all Logan needed. Putting Rouge down on the sofa he growled, "Silver Samurai…" and bolting out the door.

Kitty was confused and followed him out side as he got on his bike.

"Sliver Samurai?" suddenly as if something clicked Kitty's eyes got wide. "Wait! You mean that crazy man from your past from the Yashida clan?"

Logan gave her an uneasy look, "that's him alright, Kenuichio Harada. But his with a new clan now called the Burakumin clan."

"The Burakumin clan?" Kitty questioned as if it rang a bell. "but there the Yashida clan's enemy-how did he get in?"

If he wasn't in a hurry Wolverine would have told Kitty every thing but he didn't have time. "Sorry half pint, not now; take care of Rouge." Before Kitty could say a word Logan took off in a pack of dust.

"Man I hate it when he dose that…" Kitty said under her breath.

**********

"What happened?" a man yelled. Seeing Kenuichio carrying the young blue fuzzy mutant over his shoulder.

"His covered in the powered that was meant for Wolverine! Where's the syringe to keep his power at bay?"

Kenuichio growled in his throat, "Wolverine wasn't there and he and his little gothy friend opened it."

"And the syringe?" the man pushed not happy where this was going.

"I had to use it on that phasing girl." He remarked.

"Great, now we have nothing to keep Logan away long enough to perform the ritual and he's going to be out for a week! And no way to wake him before then."

Suddenly, sound of foot steps entered the room. "Oh but I think we do…" another man walked in, he was dressed in a brown suit and held up a bottle of some kind of blue liquid.

*****

Logan drove like a mad man looking for the man he meet at the café and soon just called his phone but got no answer.

"Damn it! Hang in there Elf! I'm coming…." He growled angrily. Logan couldn't think about living with out the little fuzzy ball, ever since he was a kid Logan had always felt a special kind of love for the boy; of course he felt more like a father figure to the kid, even if the little elf never knew it. All the times he pushed him, gave him a hard time, over trained him…it was all done out of a dads love, but now the kid was a man and those father like feelings went away and become something new…but he wasn't sure just what. He WASN"T about to Lose Kurt! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!

************

Kurt rolled over moaning in pain as he came to. Opening one yellow eye, Kurt noticed he was in a pich black room.

He tried to sit up but found it hard to do as his hands and feet were tied together behind him along with his tail. He looked around again trying to at least figure out where he could be. He felt the luke warm stone floor under him knowing he had to have been there a while for the floor to be at his body temperature, but for how long he didn't know. The room was dark but Kurt's eyes could still see; the room was small and empty and seemed to be nothing more then a stone cell.

Just then Kurt was shortly blinded by a brought light.

"Good your awake-waiting an hour beats a week any day." A voice chuckled.

Kurt tried to look up but it was to hard to see the man, even with his neck craned, due from where he laid on the floor.

"Vere am I? and Vho are you?" Kurt asked, his German coming out more then normal.

"That is none of your concern, Demon." The man spat. "All you need to know is you're the most important key to our clans power."

Kurt didn't like the sound of that, especially being called a demon. "I think you are confused, for I am not a demon-simply a normal human like you but a mutant." Kurt said trying to keep his cool; after all he had lived with people in fear of him, what made this any different?

"The hell you are." The man remarked sharply spiting of the ground. "Harada! Bring him in!"

Kurt stopped trying to see who was coming in and just closed his eyes to get a hold of himself, as much as he wanted to yell, he didn't want to start a fight he couldn't win-with out being able to teleport he was stuck.

Suddenly Kurt felt a man over him. He opened his eyes in question.

The Silver Samurai was hovering above Nightcrawler his face turning into an evil smirk as he grabbed him by his bonded legs.

Just as Kurt was grabbed ready to be dragged, fear took over and Kurt began to attempt kicking ad yelling.

"Vet go of me! I'm not a demon! I'm vust a mutant! Vet GO!!"

But this only seemed to make both men laugh. The then other man spoke again with his arms folded leaning against the doors wall.

"Take him to the alter."

Kurt was now panicking, he knew what any alter was-and it was not something he wanted to be put on!

"NO! VET GO!" he yelled much more angry now.

But no matter what he did the Samurai never lost grip and successively dragged Kurt out the door into a much bigger room.

The room didn't have any color in it what so ever, it was dim and every wall was nothing more then a gray stone or more like a huge stone box.

In the center of the room, where Kurt knew he was being dragged to, was a huge stone plate that stretched from the middle of the room to the back wall.

Kurt's eyes got wide when another man dressed in brown began to chat in a langue he never heard before facing the wall on top of the ramped plat form; the wall slowly began to glow a light blue color that seemed to get darker with each word.

In a matter of moments Kurt felt the floor rush up to meet him, as he was thrown onto the plat form. Kurt began to squirm to get off but with his hands, feet, and tail all tied together, it was just near impossible.

"Stop moving around!" the Sliver Samurai yelled. but Kurt kept it up, now mostly, just to irritate but still with fear.

Soon the man in brown stopped chanting and watched at a dark blue portal appeared on the wall connecting to the alter.

"It's ready." He grinned looking at the other two men in the room.

Kurt began to shake.

"At last the ritual can begin." The other man said with a smile moving a strand of blond hair out of his face.

The man in brown slid his hand into his brown hair and reached for the dagger in his back pocket.

Kurt trembled as he watched the man walk closer to him with the dagger raised in the air threatening to take out his heart.

"No! Please, vhere must be some kind of miss understanding…" Kurt tried to save himself.

"Oh, no, theres no misunderstanding of what you are….you my mutant, demon like, friend are just the key we need to our rise of power…don't worry though, your death will have meaning….to you x-friends." He laughed.

Kurt shut his eyes as the dagger came down; but opened them when there was no pain.

The man stopped in front of him still holding the dagger above his chest but seemed to be thinking about something…

"Demons can't be pure, right?" he suddenly asked looking at the other men.

Kenuichio opened a type of book sitting on a stone table not to far from the alter and skimmed it.

"No-not for this sacrifice." He grinned. "Do you want me to make sure he's not…?" there was something creepy in his voice, and it made Kurt shake.

The man looked down at Kurt and a smile played on his face. "Yes…"

Kurt's eyes widened, but then thought of something that could maybe save him from what he feared was on the men's minds even if it couldn't save him from death.

"How do you know I'm not pure? I could have a wife and you wouldn't know." He said with frail hope.

"Oh, we are going to make double sure…" the man said evilly smiling down at him.

Kurt's body began to tremble even more. "If vou're going to kill me-do it….vhere is no reason to torture such a soul vike mine." He tried again hoping, just hoping, he could get them to, if not spare his life, then at least his self-respect.

But his words meant nothing, within minuets the one best known as the Silver Samurai, had Kurt untied and pinned to the block with his arms above his head.

"You ever find someone to love… Huh? Demon?" Kenuichio laughed in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shuddered at the man's breath on his neck.

"Answer me." he growled. Kurt looked at him, fear shone clearly in his eyes.

"N….no….only crushes in the past…never love…" he answered hesitantly.

The man grinned, obviously happy with the teens answer. "I'll be sure to make this hurt." he chuckled.

Kurt's heart started to pound with fear. "Pleas-.." Kurt couldn't finish as the Samurai crashed his lips against his.

"Just get on with it Kenuichio! We don't have all day! Wolverine could be on our trail any minuet, thanks to the miss hap of our letter."

Kurt gasped of air as the man removed his mouth to speak.

"There's always time for fun…especially when it's a once in a life time chance." He said with a grin looking back at Nightcralwer.

"Just don't take forever…." The blond grunted.

"Fine…" with that, he striped himself of his armor.

Kurt began to kick at the freighting sight, but Kenuichio grabbed his legs and slammed them down making him cry out in pain.

"Now, be still…or I'll make this worse then it has to be."

Kurt felt tears soak into his fur.

Smiling, the Silver Samurai slowly stripped Kurt down to nothing but his shirt, he even took carful care of the boys tail so to not let him hit him with it.

"Ready my 'pet'?" he grinned evilly.

Kurt shook his head but suddenly cried out as he felt the man enter- hard.

"Please…..stop…." Kurt cried.

But nothing he said or did changed what was happening.

Kurt cried harder with each rough move but did his best to stay still, for he found if he didn't fight back it didn't hurt as bad…but pain was still strong.

Soon the movements became easier as blood pooled on the floor.

The other men watched on eager to get what they wanted from there now, not so pure, sacrifice.

In what seemed like hours, his hot seed filled Kurt bring forth another loud cry.

"Now you can die knowing, you died as a sinner…." The brown haired man laughed as the Samurai pulled out of Kurt.

Kurt's body shook out of control as he sobbed hard rolling into a ball just wanting the pain to stop.

"Now lets start the real ritual." The blond said holding the dagger in hand once again.

****************

Please review-and no flames! Really….I'm glad I don't have any yet-and I would like to keep it that way. =^-^=


	4. Snikt

Ok, I'm aiming for this chapter to make up for the sadness in the last. ^-^ let's see if I seceded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'Damn it!' Wolverine cursed in his head as he over powered the bike beyond its full speed. "If they laid a hand on you…." he growled, eyes beaming red.

*****

Kurt tried to stay in his ball as the men pulled him straight to lay flat in order to get a better aim at his heart.

Kurt's vision was a bit blurry due to the powder from much earlier and he suspected it was also form what ever that one man in brown had given him to wake up early. But what ever was casing it Kurt just wished he could teleport.

"Stop fighting...its pointless, your better off dead anyways..." one man snickered.

Kurt's breath became heavy; he was running out of strength to fight.

The man with the dagger raised it a bit higher and the other two finally had Kurt pinned down flat.

"Don't worry my little demon...your sacrifice will not be in van, you will be granting us a great power to take over the world." the man with the knife remarked grinning. Just then he brought the dagger down............'SNIKT'

Blood spilt all over Kurt's chest. daring to open his eyes after feeling warm liquid but no pain Kurt saw just what had happened.

Wolverine had snuck into the building and before giving the man a chance to stab Kurt, Logan slashed his hand off.

"AH!!" the man yelled seeing his hand with the knife fall to the ground. Fear sank into his body as he looked at Wolverine.

One glace at Kurt, bare and hurt, Logan went rage; without a moments thought Wolverine attacked the other two. Wolverine jabbed the one man in the suite in the gut before he could get to far killing him almost instantly. The Sliver Samurai was the only one who escaped with out a sign.

Growling and snarling, Wolverine retracted his claws and walked to Nightcrawlers side.

Kurt looked up at Logan and tried to smile. "Vank you mien friend."

Wolverine still had hate in his eyes but began to push it aside as he heard Kurt speak.

"You don't think I'd just let a bunch of scumbags kill you do you?!" Logan snapped more then asked, but Kurt could detect the worry in his voice.

Kurt laughed a bit to himself and tried to get up.

Wolverine jumped to his aid stopping the Nightcrawlers action and gently picked him up baby style.

"Oh no you don't Elf..." Kurt felt a little weird but wasn't in the position to argue.

Logan helped Kurt into his clothes and stole one of the cars parked in the parking lot.

Once home Logan took Kurt to the med lab.

"Logan, I'm Vine...honest."

But the big man wasn't having it. "They violated you and you tell me your okay? I don't think so."

Kurt sighed, "Vould you believe me if I told you I've been though vorse?"

"No." Was Logan's sharp reply.

"I didn't vank so..."

Wolverine cleaned up Kurt gently and gave him a new set of clothes. As Kurt got changed, Logan never letting him leave his sight; Kurt could still see and feel the anger in his friend.

"Logan, its okay, I'm vine now..." he said trying to clam his team mate down.

Wolverine got up in a rush, and began to pace the room in front of Nightcrawler.

"No it's not Elf!" he snapped. "If I hadn't come as fast as I did...if I would have been one more second late!" he began to trial off not able to finish, but Kurt got the message.

"But you didn't come late Logan...you were right there when I needed you....you always are...for all of us-you always have been." Kurt was now up and walking over to him.

"Damn it Elf! You don't get it do you?" he all but snapped. "I could have lost you!" he didn't even catch him self as he said this and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

A little confused Kurt looked into Logan's glazed covered, brown eyes.

"Logan...."

Wolverine then realized what he was doing and let go taking a step back.

"Sorry Elf....I just..." Rubbing his head Logan thought of an accuse. "I don't need another x-men member gone..."

Kurt looked at Logan oddly, there was just something there that didn't seem like he was telling the truth-but he just waved it off. It was normal for Logan to be protective of a team member. Of curse they weren't exactly a team anymore.

"Well, either way, vanks Logan..." Kurt smiled. Logan smiled back.

Kurt got up and began to exit the room. "Elf..." Kurt stopped at the door way. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time..."

At this Kurt faced Wolverine with shock yet understanding. "Logan..."

"Don't start Elf!" Logan snapped. "I already know what you're going to say, and I'll have none of it!"

Kurt bit his bottom lip holding his words. Logan sighed frustrated. "Night Elf...I'm sorry..." Logan walked passed Kurt as he left the room, head down to avid eye contact.

Laying in bed Kurt couldn't help be feel...something. There was something about Logan and he couldn't but his finger on it. And added on top of that, he felt a little hurt. Not from what he had been though, but what Logan had said... 'I'm only an x-member...' why did that bug him? It was true....but that small part of him wanted....something more...but why? Why did he feel like he wanted Logan to care about him more then just a x-member?

Suddenly Kurt was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard his bed room door open.

"Elf?" Logan popped his head in.

Kurt sat up, he was in his night tank top and sweat pants. "Ves Logan?"

Logan walked into the room closing the door only half way. "I just wanted to check up on you..." he replied.

"Logan, I told you I'm vine." Kurt said kinda annoyed, but luckily it didn't come out that way.

Logan glared then turned his head away, as if mad at...himself?

Kurt saw this and began to question, "Vheres something more you'vr not telling me, isn't vhere?"

Logan sat down next to Kurt on the bed. "Elf..." he looked at Kurt in the eyes...he shining yellow eyes....

With out realizing it, Logan started closing the gap between them, getting mere inches away from Kurt's face....lip almost touching.

Kurt didn't know why but he too felt himself getting closer to Logan....both were as if in a trance.....there lips brushed-

"Kurt, your safe!"

Logan and Kurt pulled away from each other quickly as they heard Kitty's voice.

"Hay, where have you too been? I was worried sick."

Kitty didn't seem to notice anything, much to Logan's relief.

"Sorry Half Pint, I kept Elf here in the med room..."

"What did they do to you?" Kitty questioned now with worry, looking right at Kurt.

"Nothing to vorry about Kitty."

"They tried to sacrifice him-" Logan blurted out, anger back in his voice.

"Those creeps!"

"I almost had them all...but Kenuichio Harada got away...." Logan growled.

Kitty's worry was still clear on her face, but it did die down a little. "He'd have to be pretty stupid to come around here a third time."

Logan unsheathed this claws. "I'll kill him if I ever so much as smell his sent again..."

Kitty gave a pail look, "I feel like something more happened." Kitty stared at them knowing they were hiding something from her."

Kurt put his head down fidgeting with his hands. "I...I vas raped..." he said under his breath but loud enough for Kitty to hear.

Kitty's eyes grew wide.... "Oh Kurt...."

"Its okay Kitty...I'm vine." Kurt broke in.

Kitty frowned. "If you say so...Rouge is still out, see you two in the morning." with that Kitty gave a weak wave as she left.

Kurt took in a heavy breath, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew it had to be said...better he tell her then someone else.

Logan gave a small smile. After all the years he knew Kurt, if anything like this had have happened when he was young, he would have hid it from the world. "That was brave Elf."

Kurt looked at him oddly. "Don't vou mean foolish."

Wolverine put an arm around Nightcrawler, "No, it takes guts to admit something like that...its not foolish."

Kurt gave a weak smile. "I am a man after all Logan...something's just can't just be kept...not vrom a team member."

Logan's eyes widened for a second. "Ya, not from a team member..." giving another smile to Kurt Logan got up. "Night Elf...see you tomorrow."

"Night..." Kurt watched Logan leave the room shutting the door behind him.


	5. Let me heal you

The following day Kurt hurt too much to move, he even hurt to much to even teleport.

Kitty woke up and heard Kurt give a painful moan. 'Poor Kurt...it like the poor guy never gets a brake.' she thought sadly. Phasing though the door she looked at the blue elf rolled into a ball on his bed as if in a fetal position.

"Kurt..." she began softly. "Nightcrawler? Are you hungry?"

Kurt just moaned his answer, "A vittle..."

Kitty smiled slightly, "Ok, I'll get you something..."

"Vank you...Kitty."

Kitty gave a sweet smile, "Oh and Kurt..."

Nightcrawler groaned to let her know he was listening.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met." she said, then phased back though.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

Kitty went downstairs and saw Logan sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper. She walked over to the fridge and began to pull out the milk and a chocolate chip muffin on the counter.

"Thought you already ate half pint." Logan spoke never taking his eyes off the paper.

"It's not for me...I'm bringing it up to Kurt, poor guy is in so much pain, he can't even get out of bed." Kitty replied.

Logan gonad in his throat, "So he awake then huh?" getting up Logan gave a small smile to Kitty, "Here half pint, I'll take it to him...you can go check on Rouge for me, will ya?"

Kitty handing him the tray and nodded.

Logan sighed with a happy grin and headed up to go see the furry elf.

Kurt heard his door open and shuttered. A part of him hoped it was not Kitty, nothing against her, no, he just feared her asking questions.

"Hay elf...heard you can't move-so I got some breakfast for ya." Kurt heard Logan's voice behind him and couldn't help feel a bit relief.

"...vank you Logan..." Kurt moaned still clearly in pain.

Logan smiled weakly and sat the tray down on Nightcawlers nightstand and sat down next to him. Kurt was still rolled over having his back face Logan.

Wolverine groaned and hesitantly put a hand on Kurt's side and rubbed soothing lines as if to comfort him.

"You going to be ok blue?" he asked now a bit worried.

Kurt sighed at the feeling of Logan's hand and slowly rolled over to his other side to face the big male.

"Ya, Logan...I'll be vine..." he tried to smile but didn't fully feel like it.

"Your very special Kurt...I want you to know that." Wolverine said gently.

Kurt looked up at Logan and finely smiled.

Logan knew he shouldn't but that smile just made him have to....Logan slowly leaned down and whispered in Kurt ear. "I'm always here for you blue...don't ever forget that."

Still smiling Logan got up and got ready to leave.

"Does it...hurt?" Logan heard Kurts voice ask softly. Stopping with his back to the Nightcrawler, Logan slowly turned around and headed back to the bed.

Looking down at the wondering eyes of his team mate he answered. "Not if its with someone you love."

Kurt moved his glance down from Logans.

Logan got the idea and sat back on the bed, "You're not in that kind of pain are you?"

Kurt gently shook his head..."No....not physically-just...emotionally." he admitted feeling weaker than before.

Logan put a hand on Kurt's side.

"I didn't think so," he said in return.

Kurt sighed, "I guess it just more of the fact no one would ever want to touch me...and my first and only time will forever only be with the one who wanted to kill me." a small tear rolled from his face as he spoke.

Logan felt a pain at this, how could someone so sweet and kind feel like this?

"What about Wanda, She seemed to like you."

Kurt sighed, "Making her father happy is more important vhen ever being vith me...and I have to respect that."

Logan gave a low grumble, "I'm sorry Elf...." Kurt rolled back over to his other side and hid his face in his pillow.

Wolverine hated to see the elf like this, he loved him too much to see him like this... "Kurt..." Logan began. Nightcrawler took a heavy breath as if to let Wolverine know he had his attention.

"Please allow me to heal your emotional pain..." he whispered gently into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shuddered unwillingly, how was Logan going to heal him? "How do you plan on doing that?" Kurt asked still letting his tears fall.

Logan bent down more, slightly hovering over Kurt. "Like this..." he gently took Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and licked him begging for a kiss.

Kurt's eyes got wide, never had he thought Wolverine would ever want someone like him, but here he was, kissing him. Kurt shyly kissed back.

"You like that don't you Elf? I always had a feeling you liked me as much as I do you." Logan smirked.

"Nothing gets past you does it old friend?" Kurt grinned back.

Logan was now hovering over Kurt completely, "You got that right bub." he said huskily.

Kurt blushed a darker blue. Logan grinned and kissed Kurt's lips again. "So will you let me?"

Nightcawler slowly nodded and soon felt himself lifted. Logan held Kurt in his lap and began to attack his neck.

"I love you Elf." Logan husked out as he licked and bit at his neck.

Kurt moaned and mewed at the feeling. "And I vou Logan..." he breathed.

Logan kept at Kurt's neck while his hands found their way to the front of Nightcrawlers shirt.

Shivering Kurt felt Logan's hand trail up his shirt and another at his pant line.

"Logan..."

"Shh...it's ok Elf...I'll show you real love."

Kurt began to wiggle out of Wolverines arms, but the bigger man would have none of it. Logan grabbed Kurt and rolled him over so that he was once again on top of him.

"Oh no you don't Elf...you an't about to leave when I'm just getting started."

Logan nibbled on Kurt's pointed ear getting a soft moan out of the Nightcawler. "Thats it Elf...enjoy it...don't fight it..." Logan cooed.

Kurts tail began to whip back and forth in pleasure.

Wolverine nipped and licked his way down Kurt's chest, and slowly stripped Kurt of his clothes.

Kurt saw Logan taking off his own clothes and purred, Logan really was a beautiful as he imagined.

Wolverine then opened Kurt's legs and began to eat him.

Kurt gasped at the feeling and tried to close his legs, but Logan wouldn't let him.

"L...Logan....pl..." Kurt couldn't even get words to form as he tried to speak.

Logan began to lick at Kurt's shaft and soon had it all in his mouth making the other cry out in pleasure.

Once Wolverine lapped up all of Kurt's release he was fully hard.

"Ready Elf...I'll go slow." Logan smiled and kissed Kurt sucking on his bottom lip again.

Kurt nodded into the kiss.

Kurt was about to roll over but Logan stopped him. "Wait Elf...I want to see you...stay like this."

Nightcawler gave a weak grin and stayed on his back.

Logan then began to run his tongue over and in Kurt to get him ready for his rather large size.

Kurt wiggled and squirmed at the feeling and found himself getting stiff all over again.

Once ready Logan slowly and gently pushed in. At first, Kurt jumped at the pain and started to move away, but Logan started to lick and suck on his blue furred nub getting him to relax.

Once fully inside Logan began to move. Kurt suddenly saw stars and withered under wolverine in pleasure.

"Logan..." he moaned.

"Kurt...." Logan moaned back with a big smile.

Moving faster as Kurt bucked up Logan gripped his member and pumped with his movements matching each time.

In no time both came, Logan filling Kurt, and Kurt splashing Logan.

out of breath and lost in pleasure Kurt rolled over after Logan pulled out and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Logan plopped down next to Nightcrawler and pulled him into a hug, never wanting to let go. "How is that emotional pain feeling now Elf?" he asked giving Kurt a love bite on the ear.

"What emotional pain?" Kurt joked back with a grin.

* * *

^_^ ya! sorry for the long wait...I'm so bad. Life just got me sidetracked. ^_^; any ways I hope I did ok on the lemon for you, and most of all I hope you liked it. I can only do lemons by mimicking what I read...after all I have no idea what 'love' is even like. ^^;


	6. Forgiveness is not Weakness

Harada paced back and forth, he couldn't get the feeling of that _demon_ out of his mind. The mutant had in fact been pure and it made his body shiver with excitement knowing he was the Nightcrawler's _first_.

"I have to have him."The samurai said to himself and left his estate with his mission set in mind.

#######

Logan pulled the sleeping elf closer to him as the two laid in the bed they had just made love in a little over a half hour ago.

Kurt moaned softly in the big man's arms.

As Logan watched him sleep, he soon heard a knock at the door.

"Logan?" it was Kitty, "Is Kurt going to be okay? You two have been in there a long time now."

Logan chuckled a bit, "Oh yeah, the Elf is going to be just fine." he answered.

Satisfied, Kitty gave a thankful sigh and went back down stairs.

Kurt slowly opened an eye and rolled over putting his face in Logan's chest.

"You ready to get up Blue?" Logan asked with a smile.

Kurt's tail waged a little as he got ready to sit up. "Yeah, and I vhink I have my appetite back." He grinned. His food was still sitting by the bed untouched; he grabbed it and took a bite out of the muffin.

Logan kissed Kurt on the ear. "I love you so much Elf." He whispered.

Kurt finished what was in his mouth before speaking, "And I vou Logan."

Logan pushed Kurt back down to lay, and hungrily kissed him. Kurt squirmed under him.

Kurt soon broke the kiss to speak, "We really should get dressed."

Logan rubbed Kurt's soft fur. "Nah, I like you better this way." he grinned.

Kurt playfully pushed Logan off of him, "Ya, well I doubt vhe vorld vants to see us in our birth day suits."

Logan laughed at this and grabbed his and Kurt clothes.

####

Harada, the Silver Samurai, thought of a plan to get _'his'_ demon back. All he had to do was wait where he lived and wait for him to come out...alone.

Driving in his small car, just the right size to go unseen, he pulled up near the Institute for Gifted Youngsters and parked the car around the corner and hid in the nearby trees that surrounded the place, and waited.

###

Kurt and Logan went down stairs to greet those who were there, which of now was only Kitty, Rouge was still out, and no one else had been back to the place for mouths.

Kitty saw Kurt was up and about, and smiled, "Nightcrawler, you're okay."

Kurt nodded with a grin; "Vhanks to Logan." he put a hand on Logan's shoulder as a friend.

Looking over at Logan, Kitty asked, "What did you do?"

"Oh, just gave him a little friendly comfort." He smirked.

Kitty just smiled, after all everyone knew Logan and Kurt were close. They were each other's best friends anyone could ever ask for. She expected Logan to be able to help Kurt, after all Kurt was the only one ever to help Logan in his times of need.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." She smiled.

"Vhat about Rouge?" Kurt asked looking behind Kitty to a back room as if Rouge was in there.

Kitty shook her head, "She's still out, she will be until Friday…but she's breathing, that's a good sign."

"Good, last thing we need is to worry about the death of another X-member." Logan remarked walking past Kitty to the room Kurt had looked at just a moment ago.

The two watched Logan enter the other room and slowly followed.

Rouge was laid out on the couch where she had been since the day her and Kurt opened that trap of an envelope.

"I'll tell ya'll one thing," Logan began sensing the other two behind him. "It sure will be nice to her voice once she's awake." he half joked, after all, Rouge was the one female who ever really talked to him and didn't just snap at him for things he didn't do, not that he blamed Kitty, but still it was just one of those thoughts in his mind.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who might be able to help her." Kitty spoke up after a short moment of silence. Logan looked over at her ready to hear.

"If we can find him, I bet Dr. Hank has a way to wake her." Kitty said

"Ya know Half-Pint that's the best idea you've had all day." Logan grinned.

Kitty shot Logan a playful glare, "I've had better, you just weren't around to hear them."

"Yeah, sure Half-pint." he shot back in the same playful tone. "Well, if Beast is our best bet to help Rouge, then we better get going...come on Elf." Logan said heading for the door.

"Hey wait what about me?" Kitty asked.

"You stay here and make sure Rouge there is safe until we get back...besides I'd feel better if Kurt stayed with me."

Kitty folded her arms but nodded in understanding.

"Be back before you know it Half-Pint." he grinned. And with that he walked out the door, Kurt following right behind.

"Do you vhink it is vise to leave the girls alone vike zhat Logan?"Kurt asked worriedly.

"Don't fret Elf, nothing can get past Kitty, and besides its you those jerks were after, not the girls." Logan pointed out.

Suddenly they heard a cry come from the mansion.

"Of course I've been wrong before." Logan remarked as they headed back quickly.

As they ran Kurt felt the urge to try out his teleportation, to see if he was now able to teleport, so he grabbed Logan's hand and _bamf_, in moments they were inside the institute.

Looking around Logan and Kurt didn't see anyone, which wasn't good. Kitty and Rouge should have been in the living room.

Sniffing the air Logan gave out a growl. "It's him…"

Kurt snapped his attention to Wolverine. "H-him…how vid he get in?"

"I don't know…but he ain't going to live long to give an explanation." He said still growling and headed into another room.

Kurt followed the bigger man, sure he was nervous of finding the Silver Samurai, but he was more nerves of what Logan might do to him. After all Logan had a very short temper, and even more short when it came to the man he'd been wishing to kill since day one.

Wolverine continued to sniff the air, searching the house.

Suddenly Logan heard a noise and ran into a random bedroom where the sound seemed to come from.

Kurt ran in after him, but before he got to the room he saw Logan's limp body fall half way out the door.

Kurt gasped and backed away slowly fearing whatever knocked Logan out would knock him out too.

In the dark room Kurt saw someone slowly step out, stepping over the limp body on the floor. His eyes growing wide as he saw none other than The Silver Samurai.

"Hello….my pet." He mocked walking closer to Kurt as the elf backed away a bit faster than before.

"Leave me alone. Vour plans of sacrifice vere already destroyed, vou have no reason to be here." Kurt continued, still backing away, never letting his eyes off the man for a second.

The man grinned, "I'm not interested in you for a sacrifice. I'm interested in you for my own purpose."

Kurt gulped involuntary. The bigger man pulled out his sword from his sheath and pointed it at Logan's throat. "Tell me _demon, _what does this man mean to you? Enough for you to come with me without a fight? Or should I just kill him here and now?"

Kurt stopped moving back and gave a glare of his own to the man before him. "Von't touch him."

"Ah, so you do care for him." He mocked again placing the sword on Logan's jugular threatening to stab him.

"Von't!" Kurt yelled.

The Samurai smiled evilly, teeth bared. "You want me to leave him alone? Then I take it you will come with me on your own?"

Kurt put his head down and gave a weak nod.

"Good boy." Harada smirked putting the sword back into its holder.

The moment the Sliver Samurai put his weapon away, Nightcrawler leaped on to him and teleported them both outside.

Unable to do anything at the sudden action Harada panicked, swinging his arms at the blue elf.

Once in an opening Kurt moved away from the man. "Vhere are my friends?" he demanded with a glare.

The man glared back and without a word pulled out his sword again and ran at Nightcrawler.

Thinking fast Kurt ported behind the man. But Kurt wasn't aware of Harada being prepared for his sudden move, and the man turned around just as fast as Kurt appeared near him and injected the elf with the same serum he must have used to keep him from teleporting.

"I don't waste time with games when I want something." Harada grinned holding a syringe between two fingers to show the Nightcrawler just what he meant.

Kurt felt weak and dizzy all over again, and fell to the ground.

Harada grinned and climbed on top of the young elf. "Don't worry, I'll make it feel better this time. I promise." He said sweetly and licked Kurt's neck making the blue mutant shiver in fear.

Harada's hands roamed Kurt's semi limp body, his lips brushing against the others in a loving way.

Kurt trembled, he wanted his Logan so bad he wished he had enough power to at least port away but couldn't.

As The Silver Samurai filled up on the Nightcrawler, Kurt heard a low growl and his heart began to pound in a rush of hope.

"Keep your filthy hands away from my Elf!" From the moment Kurt heard Logan's voice, was the moment he felt Harada no longer on him.

Logan hit the man to the ground both not willing to give up.

Harada quickly pulled out his sword as Wolverine took out his claws. Both giving it all they had slashing and blocking, both determined to kill the other.

After a few more blows from each fighter Wolverine got The Silver Samurai down on his back. Without thinking Logan ran at the fallen man, claws aimed for his neck for a kill strike.

Kurt watched on in horror as the man he so loved was slowly being consumed with rage and hate. Fighting off whatever it was Harada put in him Kurt found the strength to teleport.

Just before Logan succeeded, he found himself some three feet away from his target.

"Elf! What do you think you're doing?" Logan snapped.

Kurt put a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder. "Logan….it's not vorth it….his life, as much of a scum he is, is no less than yours or mine." Logan gave a glaring look to his Elf. "Killing him is not the answer Logan, for even the good Lord says to forgive those vho have vronged us, and as hard as it is, I still will find it in my heart to forgive even the vorst of people like him."

Wolverine, as much as he didn't want to, took Kurt's words into thought and slowly slid his claws away. "If you can forgive him…I guess I can too."Logan said reluctantly. "But only because I love you, and respect your wish."

Harada slowly got up but he wasn't filled with the same rage he had only moments ago, but instead confusion.

After another moment he shook it off and leaped at Logan. But Kurt quickly intervened.

Kurt ported and sat in mid air for a split second above a river and dropped The Silver Samurai before porting away. Harada fell into the water with a heavy splash.

Kurt ported back to Logan. "He won't be bothering us for a good long time." Kurt grinned.

Logan gave a look but slowly smiled. "If you say so Elf." Turning around Logan saw the man's sword on the ground. "Even if he does come back, he won't be much without this." With that Logan took out his claws and slashed the sword to bits.

Kurt suddenly remembered something, "Logan! Where are the girls? We never found out."

"Don't worry Elf, I found the girls. Remember when I was knocked out?" Kurt nodded. "I wasn't really out, when I glanced into the room I saw him have both Kitty and Rouge tied up with his blade at Rouge's neck. When he tossed something at me I acted like it hit me so I could set the girls free since I knew he would leave to go after you."

Kurt seemed a bit hurt at this, "So I was bait to lure him away?"

Logan glared, "Don't give me that Elf. Just because we're together doesn't mean you're not an X-men! You know how to handle yourself, once the girls were free I was able to save you…Though I probably wouldn't have faked passing out if I knew he had the needle on him."

Kurt nodded in understanding and gave a smile, "Vanks Logan."

Logan smiled back, "Your more powerful then you give yourself credit for, Elf."

Putting an arm around each other they headed home.

#####

Harada drifted a long ways downstream until he was able to reach shore and climb out, wet and exhausted.

Once on the ground, the former noble Japanese rested on his back as a person came out from the brush.

He sat up quickly and grew wide-eyed as the person before him touched his face with a bare hand, making his collapse on the spot.

"Take that as a token from Wolverine." Rouge grinned putting her glove back on and walked back to the mansion.

End.

* * *

So how was the story? Hope you liked it. This chapter gave me a horrible writer's block at first. XP anyways please REVIEW!


End file.
